Of Summer's Heath
by Fazadragonhart
Summary: This sparse, cold steppe is an unforgiving death field for the weak. Being the frontline noble commander of contested land, Weiss Schnee is anything but weak. Or perhaps her weakness doesn't come in shape of cold steel blade, but a rosy woman with warmth of heath's wild summer. (On hold for error fixing and plot detailing)
1. Prologue

**Of Summer's Heath**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. This is only a fanfiction made for recreational purpose, without intending to insult and/or degrade any parties.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Upon the Door of Snowflake Lion**

"Milady, the scout party has returned."

The soldier stood unmoving, though the internal shiver that shook his confidence was unyielding. It was only his very first day as a guard, and yet he already had to face Lady Sentinel of Atlesian Steppe. Who wouldn't be nervous? He faced one of very handful woman who achieved great position in military and feudal hierarchy with nothing but refined art of war. The woman who showed nothing but iron-like discipline and battle-tempered cold heart. A single show of disrespect or uncouth act before her presence, his career—or his head—might as well be cut short.

The lady with ashen snow hair had herself clad in aristocratic military ensemble of blue and white. Blue lion's head, silver snowflake stamped on diagonally bisected field of silver and royal blue; the blazon of House Schnee. As the daughter of the proud noble lineage, she had it stamped on a badge she worn over the white sash, slung diagonally on her left shoulder.

"Very well, send them to the courtyard. I'd like to hear their direct report by myself firsthand, " she nodded. "Is there any additional details you'd like to report?"

"A Kipchak envoy was with them, milady. He said he brought a message for your eyes only."

Dainty eyebrows arched in unbridled amusement. An envoy was something really rare that came from fierce nomads of Kipchak tribes. Was it bad omen or just plain message the envoy brought before her door; she couldn't tell.

She dismissed the soldier and he excused himself—too flustered for her liking, she might add. She made her way along the slate gray hallways to the courtyard. Her blonde seneschal had been there, attending the newly arrived scout party.

"My lady," the seneschal nodded politely while the scout party members hailed her with salutation. "This Kipchak emissary wishes to pass a message for you."

As in on cue, a ruffled man in outlandish battle wear stepped forward. The envoy of the nomad tribe didn't spare any time— or intentions— to gesture any respect to the snow-haired chevalier as he stood proudly with flimsy parchment in hand.

"By the grace of our great Khan, I bear a message for Lady Sentinel of Atlesian Steppe."

Weiss accepted the message, whilst the guards and soldiers stiffened, ready to coil and jump in if any hidden attempts to harm their liege were detected.

She unrolled the parchment and read the content carefully. It spoke of an invitation for a negotiation. She couldn't help furrowing her eyebrows as she re-read the lines again. If this wasn't a jest to mock her, this might be some kind of trap to lure her defenseless. After all, her death was sought after by the Kipchak Khans who wished to ravage the southern edge of The Mantle and invade the kingdom further.

Then she noticed brown-reddish blotches and crude lines at the left-down of the hide parchment. Under rough spelling of the Khan's name, the blotches were too familiar for Weiss to recognize it as dried blood. To mark the invitation with one's signature of blood, it was a bold act to show his genuine intention for peaceful parley.

"Jaune, prepare my horse and escort party as much as you deem necessary," ordered her to her seneschal. "We'll depart for a negotiation with the Kipchaks."

* * *

 **Hello, Fazadragonhart here. This was supposed to be the first RWBY fanfiction I posted ever, not that shameless smutty one argh. Anyway, I thank you guys for reading this piece too. Lately I've been interested with classical performing arts; symphonies, ballets, opera, you name it. This story too is inspired by the Polovtsian Dance scene of the opera. It's such an epic music composition gaaaaaah. And the best surprise is Alexander Borodin isn't a professional musician, and the whole Prince Igor opera is his work of serious hobby! Damn, people in the past are geniuses huh...**

 **Anyway, thank you (again) for reading! Feedbacks and constructive criticisms are always welcomed! Stay tuned for more of this and please accompany me to the end, alright?**


	2. Chapter 1 Dance of Wild Reeds

**Chapter 1**

 **Dance of Wild Reeds**

 **"Видишь красавиц моих Из-за Каспия? О, скажи, друг** _—_ **Скажи только слово мне! Хочешь, любую из них я тебе подарю!"**

 _Do you see my beauties; From beyond the Caspian? Oh, say it, friend —Say only a word to me! If you want, I will give you anyone of them!_

* * *

**For better experience, try listening to/watch Polovtsian Dances as you read this chapter - youtube,com / watch?v=gVURal-QYsA**

* * *

The dusk had fallen and twilight's light had died, but the fires of the Kipchak encampment burned rivaling the glow of dusk's sun.

Weiss came for a talk of negotiation filled with high tension and barbarians who itched to cut her throat. She wasn't ready to be welcomed with grand gesture of jubilee and dancing feast.

Her seneschal and she were slightly bewildered to find the Khan welcomed her with an army of alluring slave girls. Whilst she was busy wondering what kind of sick jest waiting for her, she found that her soldiers was already pampered with hearty feast. To add more astonishment to her, a festive stage of dance and music had been set around a great bonfire, with the Khan reserved a seat for her to sit beside him upon a richly decorated rug.

So now, instead of parleying, she sat beside the leader of the nomadic band and watched the extravagant dance specially prepared for her. Soldiers of Schnee banner grinned and hooted along the alluring sways of the dancing maidens, gladly chugging the served _koumiss—_ liquor made from fermented mare milk. She let her soldiers be merry, although uneasiness and suspicion still made her eyebrows knitted together. On what occasion that the Khan deliberately arranged such opulent performance for her entourage—was it from unexpected genuine generosity or was there any ulterior motive?

Still, her refined taste for art appreciated greatly the exotic entertainment presented before her. The nomads of Kipchak were actually full of cultural beauty people would hardly expect from them.

"Cease your heavy thoughts and enjoy the jubilee, my dearest guest!" the large, bearded Kipchak man chuckled. He shouted for his servant to bring forth the best _koumiss_ for his guest's enjoyment and offered it to her with a big grin.

Weiss, politely nonchalant, refused the drink. She cared less about the disapproving look the Khan gave to her, let alone the one she got from Jaune.

"Isn't it a bit rude, my lady? Our host is just being hospitable!" squeaked her blonde seneschal who was sitting beside her.

"I'd love to drink and be merry, if only it wasn't offered by our enemy," came her deadpanned reply, with her eyes still on the dances.

Jaune shrugged and accepted the bowl of fermented mare milk brought by a servant maiden. Smiling widely he had his first sip of the _koumiss_ and decided to fall in love with the tangy dairy at that instant. Weiss wanted to smack the blonde man so hard; her second-in-command she hoped to be ready to back her up for the worst, now let himself lost to alcoholic feast. What a truly reliable seneschal she had.

Warriors of the wild steppe pranced along the frantic thumping of percussion and music, roaring the might and glory of their Khan. In between of the warrior's wild dance, maidens slithered in graceful glide with their brightly-colored shawls and scarves flew trailing after them. Vigorous male's bellowing and mellow female's melismatic singing blended into lovely cacophony. The great blaze of flame in the middle looked as if breathing mystic spirit to every sways, jumps and spins, hypnotizing every eye that behold.

"Isn't this a marvel to see? Lo and behold, my horde of hardy horsemen! A band of beautiful slaves and exotic beauties! If you desire one, two or more, I'll gladly give them to you!"

The Khan laughed boisterously while proudly showcasing his brethren's might. The snow-haired chevalier didn't hold herself from rolling her eyes at his prideful boasting. One thing she'd agree with him that his maidens and men were indeed capable of performing such entrancing dance.

A warrior clad in opulent furs and plumes marched to the formation with a youthful woman in tow. For one glance, the maiden in red revealing garb held no distinguishable quality compared to other slave girls. However, as the maiden in red skipped around the bonfire, Weiss had her breath stopped.

The flimsy material bared generous helping of unblemished, sultry womanly figure for Weiss' guilty pleasure. Her body breezed along the rhythm in grace and pounced in each drum's thumps in predatory elegance. Yet when that gaudily-dressed warrior trotted and grabbed her by hips, she put herself into submission, being a prey to be lifted and tossed around in the dance. Those pair of lovely but curious silver irises, gleaming by the flame, reflected such charm that put full moon to shame. Sadly, that charming eyes were also laced by akin of sorrow Weiss couldn't put her finger on it.

What was that beauty doing amongst these heathen beasts?

"I want that one."

The Khan beamed and patted her back with too much joy. "Which one? Which one? Tell me, my friend!"

"The one garbed in red and has eyes of silver."

"Summer's Bloom?"

Jaune—as the unessential party at the sideline—smothered the noblewomen with bewildered glare. "Weiss! What the hell are you—! "

Weiss raised her hand, signaling him to stop talking. He complied with a low grunt.

"Ah, fine lass she is, I admit that," hummed the Khan, his face not as jolly as few minutes before. "Though, I'm afraid she's unable to be your pick. She's one of my favorite and most prized beauties."

"And I thought you're man of your word," Weiss retorted calmly. "Didn't you just tell me you can give any one of your beauties I desire?"

Under the light of giant bonfire and festivity hullabaloo, the Khan's face darkened visibly. The festivity went on as silent tension crept between the two leaders

"Let's discuss it further in my quarter."

The Khan rose from his sit and retreated to the largest yurt in the encampment. Weiss followed suit with Jaune behind her, but only the snow-haired chevalier allowed to enter.

"Weiss Schnee, Lady Sentinel of Atlesian Steppe," the large Kipchak chief beamed. The wrong voicing of her surname—due to his alien accent—made corners of her mouth twitched faintly. "I've heard stories of you, of your dauntlessness. Always at front of the line by the side of your men! You drain blood of your enemies but never back down even when you bath in your own blood."

"I appreciate your praise," Weiss curtly replied, still guessing to where this talk headed to.

"The likes of you!" His thunderous laughter filled the yurt as he asked his guest to join him and sit by a rug-covered table. "Are the only ones I let to have my respect! The only ones I consider worthy to sit down with and have a talk."

A boy came with a jug and poured some _koumiss_ to two bowls. The Khan drank the fermented dairy zealously, whilst Weiss sipped it out of courtesy and respect to fellow lord-leader.

"What kind of proposition you have for this negotiation?"

"I offer you my friendship." He already poured the second helping of the drink for himself and took deep gulps. "We can fight together, Weiss Schnee. As equals in standing," he presented his guest a cordial grin and put a hand on her shoulder. "As comrades and friends. You and I will feast upon glory together and be the conqueror of this steppe and lands beyond. Warriors, riches or beauties, you can have them all to your heart's desire."

Ridiculous. She shouldn't have come at all. She'd expected the Khan wouldn't offer something better than unconditional surrender and bouts of boons as the bribery. To add insult to her pride, he looked so sure of her deserting her post and scamper to join his nomadic conquest to pursue materialistic pleasure.

"First of all, I want to give you my highest appreciation for your hospitality and outstanding art performance you presented," she set down her bowl of the drink, her ice blue eyes bore to the Khan's dark ones. "However, do know that I have no desire to side my men and myself with you. My duty and honor lies to my land I've vowed to protect, and by joining your stead, I'll break my own oath."

The bearded nomad leader hummed a low tone of disapproval. His hand retracted away from her shoulder. "You sure you want to cast aside this chance of a lifetime?"

"It's inevitable," Weiss added, finishing her _koumiss_ before setting the bowl aside. She glanced at the general direction of the festivity's noise. "Still, your slave that goes by Summer's Bloom, I still desire her."

"And you think you can have the goods without paying the price?"

"State your price."

"Hand over five outermost hamlets or villages of your domain, and Summer's Bloom will be yours."

There was only a trace of hospitality left on his voice. However, his bearish grin still there and it gave Weiss further discomfort for this talk.

"It's ridiculously expensive for a single female slave," she replied.

"It's not just one of my wenches. It's my pretty Summer's Bloom."

The crease of her temple grew deeper. This was a lost cause. Rather than continuing this pointless parley, she'd better walk out and go back to her study to plan battle strategies against his force. She'd been doing well repelling the Kipchak raiders, after all, and she was confident she could keep it up.

That was her rational part instructed her. Another part of her, however, still rebelled to have Summer's Bloom and yowled at her, demanding to pull any means to win the silver-eyed beauty.

The latter part was the victor in the end.

"I suggest an alternative. I say a ceasefire between us."

The Khan still had his mouth curved upwards, but Weiss didn't miss obvious strain of his shoulders and facial muscles.

 _Dolt. How will he see that as a good reason to release his favorite slave_? Weiss gritted her teeth slightly while racking her brain to form a legit excuse to make the Khan take her offer.

"Both of us will hold our forces for battling each other until the end of summer. I care less if you attack other land or other lords' soldiers."

"Convince me why I should consider your option, Weiss Schnee."

"I'm a woman of my words—you'll see neither banner nor soldiers of mine on your sight until first leaf falls. Yet, I demand you to restrain your horsemen or any force of yours from marauding my land. By that, you have one less enemy to worry about as you pillage other land."

He rubbed his thick beard in deep pondering. The snow-haired woman couldn't help but fidget in her sit—as much as how uncharacteristic of her it may. The Khan took a heavy sip of the fermented dairy and stared at her to announce his decision. "Very well. I take your offer. My men will deliver Summer's Bloom to your tent shortly."

The tension on her whole body relaxed almost instantly. She flashed a polite smile and nodded, obviously satisfied with her victory at the parley. She excused herself to retreat to her tent for a rest and the Khan dismissed her with a faint sour smile. Outside the Khan's yurt, Weiss was welcomed by Jaune's frown, but she paid him no mind as she made her way back to her tent.

"I heard it all. Here I thought you're the one who told me not to sway to enemy's offer!" Jaune grumbled while walking after her with ambling steps. "Now, look who's just taken a big beautiful boon home…"

Weiss replied with silence—that kind of silence Jaune feared for his life. He recomposed himself and cleared his throat. "Putting that aside, my lady, do you ever think of the consequences?"

She paused on her track, making Jaune almost bumped to her back.

"Yes, I have, Jaune Arc. The consequence is quiet two months of ceasefire between us." She looked at the blonde seneschal over her shoulder. "Peaceful two months for our southernmost villages. Quiet two months for our southern patrol parties. Two months with minimized casualty."

Jaune was silent for few second before mumbling, "As if them, those savages, won't break the treaty."

Weiss pretended not to hear his last remarks. The blonde boy seemed a bit tipsy from all bowls of _koumiss_ he chugged; a gesture of his debauchery with excuses of 'respecting the host's generosity'. Weiss hoped the drowsiness was only a typical effect of the alcohol and not from whatever malicious additives the nomads served the drinks with. Alcohol, too, must've made him bold enough to talk back to his liege.

As much as she feared the truth of Jaune's remark, she hoped the Khan respected their ceasefire as much as he boasted his might.

Two soldiers stood with their spears ready and vigilant, guarding as she entered the yurt specifically allotted for her stay. She sat on the Kipchak-style bed –bundled hays and rags covered in soft fur—and massaged her temple.

Few moments earlier she felt so victorious, now she felt like a heavily messed up wreck. Was she suddenly consumed by hunger for women, like a lowly hormonal pubescent boy, that she was so keen on winning the silver-eyed slave? So keen that she offered a ceasefire to buy the beauty? A ceasefire wasn't a really bad maneuver; in fact it helped her people on the southern border to have temporary peace for the rest of this summer. Yet she knew life wouldn't be that utopic and she feared what consequence of this sudden ceasefire might bring.

Her trains of thought were cut off when two Kipchak warriors came with the silver-eyed slave girl. Weiss barely noticed the two warriors came and went; she was busy having her icy azure eyes on the slave girl.

"This one pledges her servitude to you, mistress," the slave girl bowed. Her voice was like honey, but Weiss couldn't miss the nervousness in it.

Now with the illumination of lantern's light in less than arm's reach, Weiss was allowed to appreciate Summer's Bloom beauty with finer details, and found herself intrigued by it. The dark of the night outside hid it, but there was curious but natural crimson shade coloring the tip of her shiny midnight locks. And her face, that lovely youthful face was full of unabashed zest with drops of innocence, perfectly in harmony with her silver irises.

No wonder the Khan was extremely reluctant to let her go.

"Well met, Summer's Bloom. My name is Weiss Schnee."

The wild dance out there was over and night was only filled with hushed chatter of soldiers outside. Between the snow-haired chevalier and the slave in red was a thicket of awkward silence. Both were unsure of what to do, what to say and what would transpire afterwards.

The Schnee noble knew nothing to do with her newly acquired hoard without breaching her personal set of honor codes.

The rosy slave had no idea how to please her new Atlesian mistress—not when those icy azure eyes gazed at her like a hawk.

"Tell me your real name."

Inwardly, Weiss cringed. Her voice came out more commanding than she meant to.

The female with silver eyes couldn't help but shiver internally, her mistress' command rattled fragile bones of her confidence like snowstorm.

"This one's name—" she paused to curb down the wavers in her voice. "—is Ruby Rose."

"Please stop addressing yourself as 'this one'," Weiss frowned slightly, but her voice came unnaturally soft.

"But—"

"If I make it as an order as your new mistress, will you dare to defy it?"

Ruby tensed as she shook her head frantically. Her snow-haired mistress had that subtle but scary menace under her neutral tone, only the divines knew how it'd be when she was truly angered. "I-I won't…"

The subtle highlight of discomfort from addressing herself with first pronoun roused a part of Weiss in anger. How cruel those horsemen heathens, making this poor young woman even lost the sense of ownership of her own self.

But now, Ruby was shaken by her less than warm—almost cold—approach. She had to admit she felt quite guilty for that.

"Come here."

The slave girl blinked and Weiss patted the space beside her to make her point. Ruby scuttled to the bed and sat beside her with eyes casted down. To see the girl who danced so energetically earlier being reduced to a nervous and shaking fellow really unsettled her, in all honesty.

Was this what happened whenever Ruby had to entertain the Khan in personal proximity? Or was it because Weiss was a complete stranger of her new Atlesian mistress?

She unstrapped her sword belt and took off her royal blue outer coat, resting them on a low table. The night had grown nigh and her soldiers mostly were too drunk to ride through the dark. She'd manage a rolling shift for watch duty tonight and depart once the first light rose. She ordered one of her soldier to pass the command to Jaune, as well as reprimanding him to stop drinking for the night.

The young woman in red still sat there with silence that almost rivaled a dead man. She only registered her mistress sat beside her again, but she was caught aback when a pair of calloused, slender hand gently pushed her down to the bed. Her breath raced as she had Weiss' face in dangerous proximity with her own. She wanted to push the pale-haired woman away and escaped. Her grip wasn't that strong and with enough force, Ruby could easily break free.

Yet, she valued her life more, and Weiss' rapier was only an arm's length away from her mistress' reach.

It was preposterous. The Schnee chevalier wasn't fond of giving skinship, let alone those for sexual advance. But, sweet Lord, Ruby's modest but alluring chest, irresistible thin lips, her _whole_ body teasingly stoked the hunger she locked deep down. That hunger too was the culprit whispering to her to just wind back and feast on her beautiful slave. Pampering herself with the spoil of war she salvaged with her own hands; wasn't that a privilege she was allowed to enjoy fully?

"Sleep and have a good rest. It's an order."

She pulled the quilt over Ruby's half naked form, trying not to have her eyes linger too long on the exposed skin or those bewildered silver eyes.

In the end, she chose not to take pleasure from her privilege.

She wore back her coat but let her sword belt and rapier there, leaving her yurt to find Jaune and coordinate the night watch duty shifts.

xxxxx

Ruby woke up to the plush feeling of the bed, soft furs on her skin and bewilderment in her head. She hugged herself and checked her body to see signs of Weiss assaulted her in her sleep. She found none.

She didn't remember being ravaged or undressed. The only touch she got was when Weiss' fingers grazed her skin while covering her with the blanket—and when she was pinned to the bed.

But she couldn't forget how those blue eyes full of want smothered her before the snow-haired chevalier pulled back.

The snow-haired chevalier—her new mistress—wasn't found on the bed. Was her mistress woke up earlier then left—or even slept at all?

While she was still knee deep on her thought, a soldier emerged from behind of the tent flaps with some articles of clothing on his arms. "Lady Weiss asked you to join her outside once you've finished changing," he informed briefly and put it on the low table.

Ruby nodded as the soldier exited the tent. Briefly she studied the garments given for her; a simple trouser and a dress shirt with slight feminine touch on the design. She suspected they were from the chevalier's personal wardrobe—the material was obviously high-end and the needlework was perfect.

She wore the outfit and headed outside. The sky was still dark with barely some speck of light on the eastern twilight. Through the dim light she could see soldiers and horses flocked under banner of white snowflake and blue lion's head. She went to them but to her surprise, no horse available for her.

"Ruby," said the snow-haired chevalier, "get on to my horse."

It was so obvious which was the Schnee lady's horse was; the pristine white destrier with strong musculature that grafted to sleek figure, a perfection for both battle and riding. Why, it was a majestic horse Kipchak warriors—even Khans—surely would die for.

Then she realized something; if she was to mount Weiss' horse, how would her mistress supposed to ride?

"Do you need any assistance with that?"

Ruby half-consciously shook her head and climbed to the saddle. She let out a soft and surprised squeak when Weiss mounted her horse, her face flushed as Weiss snugly seated behind her.

"Mistress, do I really have to share a horse ride with you?"

"I have no enough trust on my men to have a slave girl riding with one of them," she deadpanned as her horse moved in brisk gait. "Brace yourself. We're going to go in full speed."

The whole entourage sped to full speed run with having miles of steppe ahead. The destrier's speedy and smooth gallop gave Ruby comfort along the ride, but it didn't stop her from having to lean closer to Weiss' chest to keep her balance from getting unsaddled. Summer's sun prickled her skin, making her skin much more sensitive to cool sensation brought by passing winds and Weiss' breath near her neck.

This extremely close proximity made her feel fluttery inside. She secretly enjoyed it, though.

With brief but frequent stops along the way, and relatively short time camping at night, they arrived by the town's gate at next day's early evening. As the horses walked past the gate in relaxed gait and trot, the heavy bells tolled announcing Lady Sentinel's entrance and townspeople flocked the street and plaza.

Cheers and praises were addressed to the lady and her soldiers, but amongst them was some people murmured and whispered about the stranger woman riding on the same horse with Lady Weiss. Ruby couldn't dismiss the curious, strange and even dirty look given at her and hung her head low. Wouldn't the folks give Weiss same strange look too? She couldn't see, but from how Weiss' breasts and front pressed on her back, she could tell the snow-haired chevalier kept her head high as they rode.

Town's noise slowly left them as the entourage went down a cobbled trail, to a walled fort on top of a low hill. They stopped just outside the main gate and dismounted. Ruby felt her heartbeat rose as she faced her Schnee mistress.

"Ruby Rose, now I declare you a free woman," Weiss announced out of the blue. " You are free to walk your own path with your freedom."

Ruby blinked. She couldn't have heard it right. Her new mistress had just dismissed her service and gave her a freedom of a free woman.

She was too astonished that she didn't realize the lady and her men already passed the gate. Ruby scampered on her feet and ran after them before the guards close the gate.

"W-Wait!" Ruby shouted as she tried to catch up with them. "Wait, Weiss!"

The soldiers and guards froze. How bold for a common folk to address the Lady Sentinel that colloquially. Weiss stopped as the black-red haired woman caught up with her, while Jaune and the soldiers held their tongue in fear.

"I…I want to come with you and serve you!"

Ruby panted and tried to even her uneven breathe. She chastised herself for her uncouth slip of tongue. Looking right to the chevalier's face—let alone her sword-sharp eyes—was too daunting. Her vision fell to the blue lion's head and silver snowflake of her badge instead.

"—As your servant. I want to be your servant. It's my decision as a free woman."

The absence of Weiss' immediate answer sowed worrying anxiety inside those who around her—especially Ruby. Perhaps the snow-haired noble took the slip of her tongue as an insult deeper than she thought. The image of her head placed on the chopping block suddenly seemed not so distant. No, getting her head lobbed off sounded better than being a toy of pleasure to be passed around among the soldiers—

"Very well, you may come as my servant. Jaune, show her the way, if you may."

Before Ruby could express her gratitude for her mercy, the Schnee noble already retreated past the courtyard to the main keep. She was left with the blonde-haired young man, who looked at her with pique of interest.

"Why do you want to be Lady Weiss' servant?"

"It's a sudden decision actually…" she admitted sheepishly. "Besides, will a former Kipchak slave be accepted by people in the town?"

"You'll be surprised that we're not that mean to outsiders, as long as they're not them who attack towns and villages," he assured with a smile and gave his horse to a stable boy. "And oh! I'm Jaune Arc, seneschal of Lady Weiss."

"Seneschal?"

"You can say that as her seneschal, I'm the second-in-command, her right hand man," he explained. "…or left hand man, because she's more of a left-handed kind, you know."

This blonde man was funny. He was certainly a noble, though not as high-ranked as Weiss, but his friendliness even to an ex-slave like herself was really appealing. She liked him already.

Ruby laughed softly and smiled. "My name's Ruby Rose."

"Well then," Jaune hummed as they crossed the courtyard. "This way, Miss Rose."

Jaune led her through the main great double door and the stone hallways. With years of being confined in yurts and bland, wild and wide steppe, the greyish and spartan structure easily impressed the silver-eyed woman. Servants started to lit torches mounted on the wall sconches while sun's ray outside grew redder. One or two guards walked past them, saluting to the seneschal before they left for their duty.

They arrived at the fort's main kitchen, where they met a short woman with ginger hair and freckled face. Ruby beamed as overload of savory smell greeted her. It was a quick guess, but they seemed preparing braised chicken in herbs for dinner—the dinner for Weiss obviously.

"Penny will help you showing things around. If you need help, just come to Penny or me." He grabbed a random slice of bread and munched on it. "Now I have to go. Good evening, Penny, Ruby," he grinned and left the kitchen.

"Salutations, new friend!" chirped the ginger-haired maid. "Oh, you're beautiful!"

"Uhh…err, thanks?" Ruby chuckled bashfully. "I'm Ruby."

"Penny at your service!" the ginger-haired maid literally saluted to her. "Let's go have a quick tour before the day grow dark!"

Ruby couldn't hold her laughter at Penny's bubbliness and followed her around the castle. The ginger-haired maid took her around the courtyard and first floors of the keep. Ruby wasn't satisfied to only see the small fraction of the fort, but the sun was already hanging low and Penny promised to show her the rest tomorrow.

The route Penny took to the servant quarters had them passing the grand main hallway. The torches lined on the wall casted faint shadows that blended in mellow with reddish-gold sunlight from windows, giving beautifully anguish highlight to the stretch of gray wall and the only decorum on it; a full-body painting of Weiss Schnee in a suit of armor sans the helm.

She'd like to examine the painting more, had she wasn't dragged around by excited Penny.

"Penny, can you tell me about Lady Weiss?"

"What do you want to know about Her Ladyship, friend?"

"Umm…well, I don't know?"

"Starting from the basic, then?" Penny giggled. "She's the second child of Duke of Mantle, His Grace Jacques Schnee. She's at the age of 24 at the moment, if I'm not mistaken. "

"Does she always lead an army to battle the Kipchaks?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Penny as she guided Ruby through the servant quarters. "In fact Her Ladyship is bestowed the title of Lady Sentinel for her feats on defending southern Atlas border from Kipchak invasions!"

 _Ah, Weiss Schnee isn't just beautiful,_ Ruby mused. The image of the snow-haired chevalier in armor, leading her force atop of the white destrier came easy in her mind. _But also dashing and capable._

They stopped just by an empty room for Ruby to live in. It was small and quaint, but she got unexpected luxury of a window that faced the west directly. Penny left to serve the dinner for the Lady Sentinel and the seneschal, promising Ruby to have their meal together once she was done.

The black-red haired woman flopped herself to the bed. She almost couldn't believe this all. Seven years of her life was wasted to be a slave for lust and leers of the Khan and his horsemen. Now, she was a free woman entitled to herself, pledging her servitude out of her own will-to Weiss Schnee.

Why Weiss won her from the Khan just to liberate her, it was still an enigma. But as she watches the sun slowly climbed down to hide behind the fort's wall and retreated to the twilight, Ruby only want to cherish her first sunset of freedom while silently thanking her.

* * *

 **Now, come to think of it, this story is almost your typical story of a noble falls in love with a peasant. Let's see how good I handle a somewhat cliché clause into a good story (but I doubt my skills, really) :/**

 **What? You've watched Prince Igor opera or know the plot? Awww don't be too confident that you know how the story will go on!**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Always remember your feedback, comments and constructive criticism are really loooooved! They help me to pinpoint my weakness, measuring the story's quality and definitely an inspiration for me to write better!**

 **EDIT: [23 Dec 2016 14:00 GMT +7] BlakJakXXI is so kind to pint a minor but fatal spelling errors. Now fixed.**


	3. Chapter 2 Blended Hues and Metallic Scar

**Chapter 2**

 **Blended Hues and Metallic Scars**

Time flies when you're happy and contented. And what actually her seventh day in this fort, Ruby still felt that yesterday she was still imprisoned within the Kipchak encampment. It was barely surprising; living her new life as a servant of Lady Sentinel of Atlesian Steppe was more than a joyous turns of fate for Ruby.

But in this one week span too, never did she see Weiss.

By working for her, Ruby thought she'd catch glimpses of the snow-haired lady often. The servants told her Weiss was rarely seen outside the library or her study. Even when she was out from the confinement of books, parchment and maps, her presence around the fort was rarely detected, aside from her randomly routine inspection to the soldiers' quarters.

Ruby started to wonder if being a commander of an army would really made you almost seemed untouchable, with only war maps, tomes and strategic reports as your friend. Or perhaps it was just Weiss' innate nature to be…aloof?

The basket full of linen in her arms put quite strain to her arms. It looked lighter an airier than furs and pelts, but a big bulk of it hid quite weight behind its appearance. She couldn't imagine how heavy it is when soaked wet and how burdensome to scrub them. Now she started to truly appreciate those maids in laundry duty—the chore she admittedly hated to her guts.

Her eyes didn't synchronize her body and brain enough and resulted her bumping to someone and the mountain of sheets in her arms tumbled down. She yelped as her reflex tried to save the falling linen to no avail, but fortunately another pair of pale hands helped her secured the sheets back to the basket.

She'd just about to chirp her thanks to the one she bumped to, but she was stunned after she finally realized who that was. The slender and pale figure stared at her in scrutinizing neutrality that sent Ruby tranquil eerie. Her uniform was still neat and crisp, but Ruby was sure it wasn't her clothing she creased but her mood.

Worse, the first thing her brain commanded wasn't to apologize to her liege, but to stare at the scar on Weiss' left eye.

"Ruby."

"Oh!" Ruby's back shot to perfectly straight posture before dipping her head politely. "Good morning, my lady."

"Good morning. Be careful next time."

Ruby didn't dare to even twitch the muscle of her fingertips as the snow-haired chevalier walked by. There was no harsh scolding or sharp glare, but the devoid of shown emotion change was the true cause of her fear. Only the divines and Weiss herself knew what kind of degree of annoyance dwell under her passive visage—worse, what kind of punishment she might arrange.

Indeed most servants and soldiers acknowledged Weiss as a cold person, but to experience it up-close were degrees different from hearing it from spoken woes of maids and disgruntled serf boys. And it was different coldness compared to what she felt when she first met the noblewoman inside the Kipchak yurt.

No, at that time, it wasn't even coldness. It was something another—which she rather not to find out.

The black-red haired girl sighed as she finished fetching the linen and dropped it for laundry. With her afternoon duty had been carried out, she was free from some good hours before her kitchen duty for dinner started. She happily skipped to the general direction of training grounds while throwing happy greetings to her fellow servants on the way. Some reacted indifferently, but the rest smiled and greeted back under her infectious bubbliness.

She smiled widely as she watched the soldiers practicing with swords and spears. Few have sloppy stance and weak thrust, but there were also some who outshine others. In Kipchak hierarchy, to be a leader, let alone as a Khan, one must prove their mettle with strength and show their prowess in fighting. It was an ancient and primeval system, but she wondered if in Atlesian military hierarchy, an officer's strength with sword was as essential as their leadership proficiency. Did Weiss possess a high tier skill with sword—and maybe in equestrian field too—above her men and women-at-arms?

It was her old dream to wield a sword in hand and be a hero. To stand and fight people in need with either slashes of her blade or her kindness on her fingertips. That dream, sadly, was extinguished completely right after the Kipchaks ripped her from the comfy confines of her home. No time and chances for her to even touch a sword when her time was confiscated to dance and please the heat of heath's wild men.

Perhaps I can't be a hero. But how heavenly it'll be to wield and dance with a sword.

A loud grunt and clattering of metal caught her attention. A man struggled to bring a dozen of swords huddled in a too small crate and four swords slid and hit the ground. She quickly went to his side and collected the dropped sword to her arms. "Let me help you with that!" she said and tried to hold the blades safely by laying the flats of the swords to her forearms.

"You don't have to!"

"But I want to!" Ruby smiled. "So we're heading to the forge, I guess?"

The man just nodded and went to the forge with Ruby, just beside the training grounds. The metal workshop had spewed smoke and black dew all day, signaling metalworks was up and running behind the ventilated stone walls. The blacksmith, short stocky man named Torbjorn, mauled glowing red-hot steel on the anvil while his three retainers fed the forge with timbers and nailed rivets for armor steel plate.

The blacksmith quickly acknowledges the presence before the forge entry and shouted for one of his boys to collect the sword and placed it to the corner for weapons and wares needed maintenance. He quenched the steel to a bucket of water and beckoned them to come.

"Here for Lady Weiss' armor too?" Torbjorn asked, and the two youths only blinked. "No? Well, usually Her Ladyship will fetch her equipment by her own, but it's been two weeks since I've finished patching her armor and she hadn't come to 'ere. I'm worried if she forgets to take 'tis. So maybe ye kids can take it to her?"

"…I can do that?"

The muscular stocky man frowned at Ruby. "Lass, I guess carrying heavy armors ain't the task for ye."

"You'll be surprised, sir!" Ruby grinned.

The blacksmith shrugged and handed her wooden box filled with metallic battle gears of the Lady Sentinel. Torbjorn wasn't joking about the weight, but it wasn't something Ruby could handle.

Holding the weighty gears while standing was easy, but to carry it across wide courtyard and to Weiss' quarters—which was on the third floor of the large keep—was something another. She had to take breaks in-between to keep her arm from cramping, or accidentally dropping it to her toes. She knew when worn in battle, the armor set wouldn't feel this heavy since the weight will be distributed evenly to whole body. But now she only had her arm muscles to hold the weight and walking making it more difficult.

She took her time to examine what was inside the box. Hip guard made of layers of riveted steel plate, long-sleeved shirt of chainmail and breastplate mounted in leather padding. Whilst it was functional, there were little details of blue strokes that made them pleasing aesthetically.

She walked past the last of annoying stairs to last meters to her destination and met Weiss' personal handmaiden, Olga. An aged woman she was, but with efficiency that rivaled, if not surpassing, her younger peers. No wonder the snow-haired noble trusted her to take care of her personal quarters, though her age was a bit worrying.

"Is that Her Ladyship's gears?" the old handmaiden asked. "Let me carry it, dear."

Ruby couldn't imagine the rattling of Olga's old bones carrying the heavy metal armor. "Oh, you don't have to! Just tell me where to put these."

The old handmaiden smiled and nodded. "You can put it in her bedchamber."

Ruby thanked her and went inside the bedchamber.

Wait—Lady Weiss' personal bedchamber?

She felt suddenly nervous. Never did she imagine entering the snow-haired chevalier's most private room, but there she was. The room was somehow right mixing of elegant and practical. The middle space was dominated by four-poster bed with powder blue drape peppered with snowflake decorum of silver thread, rich velvety white sheet wrapped the mattress. Mahogany vanity, full body mirror and wall shelves filled with books and decorative paraphernalia lined the wall. The royal blue and silver banner of House Schnee hung on the wall, as well as a single piece of painting.

Ruby found herself attracted to the painting as she approached it for closer look. The nuclear family of House Schnee—she assumed—was painted in the middle of a grand recreational room. Lord Schnee with heavy fur-lined white cape and cold eyes stood beside his wife. There were also a female in late teen sporting an uneasy, grimacing grin and a boy with haughty look in set of breeches, tunic and vest; Weiss' older sister and younger brother.

And last but not the least, younger Weiss in crisp powder blue dress, sitting in the middle surrounded by her family. Even in teenager years, her natural beauty was already radiating. She smiled, but it was obviously a reluctant and staged one. And her young face was so unblemished framing her crystalline eyes.

She hasn't had scar that time.

This painting was an odd one. Rather than warmth, all Ruby could grasp from the blended color strokes was cold pride and pretense.

"Ruby, what are you doing here?"

Ruby had her heart almost jumped from her ribcage. She quickly turned around—so fast that the armor box almost fell and crushed her feet—and frozen.

Weiss stood in less than an arm's length. The usual neutrality on her face was cracked with deep frown. Her hands lied motionless but balled to tight knuckles. Unsaid, but her liege's fury sent a strike right to her core.

"Forgive my intrusion, milady," Ruby managed with so much effort to keep her from stuttering. "I just intend to deliver your armor from the forge."

The crease on her eyebrows disappeared almost suddenly, but the blizzard still ravaged on her voice. "You can put it on top of the footlocker there."

The silver-eyed woman nodded almost hurriedly and scuttled to put the armor set down. She took a meek glance to Weiss and found the snow-haired woman turn her back on her, staring to anything the grand window offered. She bit her lips before retreating silently from the bedchamber, avoiding rousing Weiss' anger at any cost.

Her random route she took got her passing the grand painting of Weiss Schnee. She halted her feet and took her time to pore over the painting.

On her torso were set of chainmail and breastplate—the one she took to her liege earlier. Hip guard and plated boots provided shielding for her lower extremities. A plumed helmet gilded with silver engraving of snowflakes and lions—obviously made for ceremonial rather than functional use—perched on her right arm. A shield with Schnee's lion's head and snowflake propped to the wall, whilst her rapier held unsheathed by her left hand with the sharp tip kissing the floor. Above her layer of metal was draped her royal blue overcoat and the white sash with her badge of nobility.

The ensemble of armory was majestic, but it only drew slight of Ruby's attention.

The painter must've made the painting as real as possible that Weiss' scar wasn't absent, and so her anguish. Those crystalline azure eyes morphed to pale blue steel that gleamed duly, and the slashing scar made the left eye more like a glowing metal damaged by a blade. The small neutral smile added a dash of arrogance—or on what Ruby's silver eyes perceived, an effort to convincing herself that all this metallic struggle and honor was worth it. That smile, however, was still a genuine—and sad—one.

In the eyes of the commons and passers-by, the painting showcased the martial might of Lady Sentinel of Atlesian Steppe. For Ruby, what she thought as dashing charm turned to be lonesome honor encased in dully shining steel.

Which one is better, to wear a fake smile to put up cold pretense, or to don armor and a scar so you can be safe with your suffocating pride?

The sun had turned yellowish gold. It was her cue to go and start getting on her dinner kitchen duty.

xxxxx

"Morning, Oscar!" She shouted as she jogged to the stable. Fresh morning dews wetted her boots as she skipped through grassy field where the stable was.

The freckled stable boy smiled and waved. "Morning, Ruby!"

The silver-eyed woman grinned and helped him carrying empty buckets even before he could protest. Almost every single people in the fort already knew how eagerly Ruby helped with _literally_ anything, with some exception of doing laundry perhaps, that they only could chuckle in thanks or prayed that the bubbly maid wouldn't mess things up.

Thankfully, horses were one of Ruby's specialties.

"So, anything interesting going on with the horses?"

"Nothin'," Oscar laughed and filled the bucket with water and food for the horses. "Just Myrtenaster getting cranky again."

"Myrtenaster?"

"It's Lady Weiss' destrier," the boy grunted softly as he balanced pails full of grains and waters carefully. "I swear that horse has ego of a king! And killer bites and kicks!"

Ruby laughed softly. Destrier were trained to fight with sharpened hooves and bites, it wasn't surprising to find them to be rough tempered. "I help you with Myrtenaster, then!"

Oscar gave her a weird look and shrugged, leading her to the destrier's stall.

Myrtenaster was the same proud horse Weiss and she rode to leave the Kipchak camps. She approached the white steed to his side, waiting for half a minute, yet the destrier showed no hostility like what Oscar claimed. The beady eyes of the stallion were as if scrutinizing her worth to be in his vicinity, but he did nothing more than small swish of his pristine tail.

The side and the mane of the stallion was slightly ruffled, so she took the brush hanging on the stall and carefully brushes the sticking strands. How delighted she was to feel Myrtenaster's muscles relaxed under his fine coat and the air of hostility around the stallion seemed to get thinner.

"You look like knowing quite a lot about horses," Oscar chuckled. "And wow, you even befriended the mean Myrtenaster that quick?"

"When you've been with the Kipchaks for years, you gotta learn a thing or two about horses." Ruby chuckled and gave the white stallion last stroke of the brush. "And nope, I guess Myrtenaster still need to think about making me his friend!"

The boy blinked, unsure what to make from Ruby's words, but laughed off at her last remark. He poured a pail of oat and green pasture grasses for Myrtenaster's meal. He took few back steps of precaution from the stallion's bite and smiled as the white stallion ate the fine green and grain. "Well, he's still a sight to behold," Oscar remarked.

Ruby nodded in agreement and resumed feeding the other horses. While ironic, she found it relieving that horses were equally highly prized by both Atlesians and Kipchaks, although the latter often took it to extreme measures. Why, the horses were the true lords of the great plains; kings and khans might rule and conquer, but only horses will take them to safety before they're dying in the middle of great grasses.

Ruby noted something amiss outside the stable. A single horse was let to roam free around the fenced field; a black bay female palfrey with white on the hooves. Her curiously shiny fur reflected dull red shimmer from the summer sunlight. Her mane was let to grow long, combed to the right side of the mare and formed silky drape of black-reddish strands. It was a beautiful horse, to whom she might belong to?

"Myrtenaster, m'lady? Isn't it better to ride one of your palfreys?"

"Taking him out for a ride is the best exercise for my destrier."

She heard the stable boy was talking with Weiss, but she couldn't see them because they were on the other side of the stable. Next thing she knew was a sight of Myrtenaster walked by the rein by Weiss to the western gate and she rode off past the gate.

"Lady Weiss often get to outside of the fort?" Ruby asked while helping Oscar herding the horses to roam inside the fenced field for exercise.

"She usually goes for riding at least three times a week. Sometimes she sets a hunting party for big or small game in the forest too."

Ruby nodded offhandedly, her vision still tried to peer past the walled gate. The white blur of the chevalier and her horse had gone.

White, so easily blended with other colors. To the point the true nature of white is masked completely by the hues smudged on it. Such was the color of Weiss; it wasn't just the hue that appeared the most on her color scheme, it was the only color that could define her while words could not.

White like snow. Not innocent but indifferent to all things, giving anything the same degree of cold while blanketing true nature underneath.

The recurring days rolled in relaxed pace, giving Ruby more spare time for this morning. She'd been curious with what surrounded the fort beyond the rising walls, so why don't she seize her time for little walk outside?

She left the fort from the smaller, secondary western gate. Stretch of green grasses greeted her outside the boundary of the stone wall, successfully seduced Ruby to just let her feet carried her roaming free through the sea of green. She laughed as she sped up her running, skipping and spinning around. It was the same stretch of great steppe, but the grass seemed to be lusher in her eyes than what surrounded her for years with the Kipchaks.

Maybe the grass was greener because now she could run with freedom at heart and body, rather than in soft shackle of sultry silks and chain of slavery.

She sat up and sighed, enjoying the fresh summer's morning breeze. Green hues along the horizon were also dotted with yellowish squares of wheat fields. She also could see some tiny faraway structures of windmills and farms, and also a figure in blue and their white horse resting under a lone birch tree.

 _Hold on. That figure in blue coat and white horse…_

She got up and ran approaching the said figure and the white horse. As distance slowly diminished and only left a few paces between her and the rider in blue coat, her feet stopped too fiercely and choked a gasp from her throat.

"Lady Weiss!"

Weiss' blue eyes widened ever so slightly as they found silver ones met them in a splash of spontaneity.

"I'm sorry, my lady! I don't mean to disturb—"

"You can stay. I can use your company."

It wasn't exactly an order, but Ruby viewed it as one. She settled herself in a respectable distance from Weiss, eyes casted downward to her skirt and folded hands on her lap.

The awkward atmosphere settled so thick between them, with no way for icebreaking with words, considering how efficient the snow-haired chevalier was with words. The memory of the day before was still fresh, when she gravely upset the noble by lingering too long in her bedchamber. One misplaced act or word, everything might as well go beyond her reckoning.

"How do you fare until now?"

It gave Ruby quite a shake to have the snow-haired noble chipped the lingering silent deliberately. Though, with those blue eyes was still off to the distance, it might've been just flippant, meaningless slide of pleasantries.

Or maybe it was just her, hoping for Weiss to look at her.

"It's been great, milady," the black-red haired woman replied softly.

"I have been reported that you were often found near the training grounds, watching the soldiers training."

Weiss had her eyes on Ruby this time, and the latter tried her best not to flinch—from both the noblewoman's stare and the surprising statement. How she knew mattered not—the snow-haired lady must've been dissatisfied with her service and her unneeded slacking off to watch the soldiers. Surely a punishment or scolding of sorts would wait for head back at the fort, or in any seconds from now.

"Are you, in chance, interested with swordplay?"

"I do…"

Words came weak on Ruby's reply. Perhaps she was expecting some cold scolding and already pursed her lips too tight to answer an unexpected question properly. Why she was so tensed up? It was just a curious question. Not that Weiss would do anything about it—or punish her for that, wouldn't she?

Weiss rose gingerly from her sit. "I assume you are free until this noon?"

"Actually I have kitchen duty but…" _I've been caught eating cookies twice. Thank goodness Penny bailed me out._ "They reassure me the hands needed are enough! Too many cooks spoil the broth, right?"

It might've been trick of light, but there was mirth of amusement flashed on Weiss' impassive face.

"If it so, I want to have your company for this morning's ride of mine."

Ruby let her stare lingered a bit more on her noble mistress before following the latter to the white stallion. She was about to hike her foot on the stirrup when she finally realized something.

"Milady, I wear skirt, I can't get onto the saddle," said Ruby, subtly glancing back and forth between the snow-haired chevalier and her white stallion.

Weiss frowned slightly. Whilst it's possible to ride astride with skirts, the one Ruby wore didn't allow her to sat astride without getting it hiked up to the thighs.

"You can sit sidesaddle. I will keep you from falling over."

It was a sensible suggestion, but still something outlandish to come from the noblewoman. The not so subtle insistence of her tickled Ruby's curiosity, but the silver-eyed woman couldn't bring herself to ask without the fear of upsetting her liege lady.

She mounted her right foot to the stirrup, trying to get on the seat sidesaddle as gentle as possible to avoid upsetting Myrtenaster. Careful hands of Weiss helped her to secure her legs on the stallion's side. The snow-haired chevalier mounted in graceful ease and secured herself on the saddle, each foot on each stirrup in best way possible to let Ruby's legs hanging comfortably.

"Are you feeling comfortable?" Weiss asked, looping an arm around her servant's waist to secure both of their seating—and prompted deep blush on Ruby's face.

Ruby tried to compose more coherent reply, but she only managed to mumbled "uhh…" and a series of nods. Deeming it was adequate, Weiss gave a slight tug on the reins and the stallion started to plod, giving a slow build-up for faster movement of hooves.

The ride was utterly awkward moment for Ruby. The only thing to balance her posture was by leaning to Weiss. Wasn't there an unwritten rule for lowly servants to refrain from intimate physical contact with their liege?

Yet the snow-haired chevalier literally wrapped her arm around Ruby's waist while holding the reins. Almost deliberately pulling her closer, she dared to say. It might as well come as a silent encouragement from Weiss to let her huddle closer for better balance, but Ruby didn't want to take chance and kept herself in awkward composure. Silver eyes were casted down to stare, no, not to those pale hands, but to the earthy hue of her ruffled skirt.

"Lift your head, Ruby" spoke the noblewomen with voice as crisp as the breeze passing them. "You're going to waste good sightseeing. "

Ruby craned her neck upwards and let herself made some surprised smile. Her vision was offered by a feast of fusion of warm summer hues and cool colors of northern landscape. Pale golden blocks of wheat fields made rowdy but beautiful streak among the horizon. Rolling hills with beautiful grasses that was too green for a steppe. Placed afar, line of pines marked the entry point to cool taiga forest. Those pointy, low slope white triangular figures just inbound between soil and sky; was that faraway snowcapped mountain range?

She enjoyed the sumptuous vision, but her brain was more on galloping heartbeats of hers. Being in such shameless cozy proximity with a noblewoman, she was in either a beautiful lucid dream or a lure to get feasted on sexually.

 _No. It couldn't be, right? I believe it breaks her personal codes to sexually harass a servant._ Ruby frowned slightly, being in discord with her own musing. _And she could've just easily bedded me that night at the yurt, when I was still her slave. Yet she chose not to._

Her neck made a slight tilt to let her took a peek of Weiss' face. Weiss looked unfazed, despite holding a servant girl in a place and manner only suitable for women of nobility. Ruby was quite scared to admit, but the noble looked so outlandishly relaxed to have her arms around Ruby.

It felt as if the snow-haired chevalier courted her.

What a joke, the proud Schnee noble would never get down from her stead to court an ex-slave. Not even in afterlife.

The destrier's swift but unlikely amble gait was more like sweet rocking of a crib to her, slowly infusing sleepiness to her conscience. Perhaps she'd been sleepily leaned her head closer to Weiss' shoulder without her knowing? Weiss never complained, nor jerking her shoulder as a silent signal of discomfort. They were in a surprising scene of mutual comfort, but in silent pact not to cross ghostly borders so easily trespassed between them.

Wasn't Ruby so zesty at heart? If she dared enough, she might've shifted her palm subtly enough to feel the chevalier's heartbeat. Or in less extreme degree, draping her fingers atop of one of those pristine knuckles. Her venereal need bellowed at her to keep her liege lady at this scandalous but cozy closeness, and even pulled her for more. It was, however, unable to beat her sense of humility and self-awareness.

"I think we shouldn't ride like this too long, my lady. It will do Myrtenaster harm to his posture," mumbled Ruby, a fruit of her fight against the sloth coming from the unbidden comfort.

There was some pregnant seconds of silent before Weiss hummed in approval. "Let us head straight to the fort then. I assume you were out from the fort for leisure walk, not for an errand. Rarely people use routes passing here."

Weiss took a roundabout path that looked even more deserted back to secondary west gate of the fort. Myrtenaster walked in slow gait before his mistress stopped her in some distance away from the large wooden door and portcullis.

"Go head to the fort first without me."

Ruby blinked at that instruction. It took her quite a while to realize the noblewomen asked her to dismount and walk to the fort.

A part of her dismayed by it, but the rest fully understood why. Weiss was a noble with some pride and image that had to be preserved, and being seen in such misleading closeness on top of a same horse with a servant would do the opposite. She only needed once to shame the snow-haired lady by being seen atop a horse with her, and no more.

She carefully dismounted and jogged to the gate. She shouldn't make her lady waiting, right?

xxxxx

Weiss chuckled softly as she watched from the window. Ruby was there again, watching the daily weapon drill with such enthusiasm.

For these last two days she had a difficulty to spot Ruby. Perhaps she grew more cautious after Weiss asked her fascination watching the weapon drill. It was quite a lost for her amusement; she loved watching Ruby's enthusiasm from the window of her study.

If it brought the black-red haired woman happiness for what to come, however, all was worth.

She saw Jaune approached Ruby to tell her something. Weiss helped herself with a laugh as she observed how the black-red haired girl reacted so animatedly.

The snow-haired chevalier shook her head in amusement and retreated to her desk. She looked forward to have reports of Ruby's progress on her study. Or perhaps she should supervise the course by herself and witness directly how her silver-eyed servant was with a sword?

Her glee was quickly erased by the sight of unrolled parchments of two grim reports arrived just this morning.

There was a raid on a hamlet in southeastern Vale, the land neighboring Mantle just by the west. Another unpleasant reporting was a bandit attack that might or might not be related to the Khan's warriors.

Indeed, as one of spearhead commanders of Atlesian border security, Weiss had gotten herself used to helpings of dire sightings and unsettling news. Those two, however, were something she never looked forward to be seen on her desk.

* * *

 **Chivalry 101: When you're a kuudere noble(wo)man like Weiss, you don't have your woman ride you, you have a romantic horse ride with her. And arrange a swordplay lesson for her.**

 **You thought it was tsundere Weiss, but it's her, Dio! eh...I mean... kuudere Weiss!**

 **'Tis come longer and harder than I thought (from the schedule and predictions it should've been posted a week ago seez). Brushing the little details is a pain in the ass sometimes. And oh! There's a little Easter egg (or Christmas candy cane?) here! Go try figure what is it! If you know the answer, tell me coz every correct answer will get a kiss from Mama Mercy and candies from Grandma Ana! (No Christmas lootboxes tho, I need 'em too!)**

 **Happy holidays peeps! Fazadragonhart signs out!**

 **P.S. After watching this week's World of Remnant, I'm so happy to see my theory about SDC and Jacques Schnee is proven to be true! Go watch this week's WoR to get what I might mean.**


End file.
